Civitas Popularis
Civitas Popularis Civitas Popularis (Racial Equality) Motto - Logo Members Leader * Lionel Astor Second in Command * - Astor Faction Members - Officially Less Active Users - Former Members - Ideology Fellow Demigods, I have come to believe wholeheartedly, that the gods have been too long uncontested in their rule, it is the very reason we have all gathered here, the common thread that binds us all together. They have become corrupt, lazy, egotistical, are they really any better than those that came before them that the gods themselves over threw? However, I fear that some may be looking at the solution to short sightedly, if we simply take them out of their rule by destroying them or overthrowing them, how long before their replacements also become as corrupt? On the other hand, if no one were in charge, what would happen, what kind of chaos might ensue without any clear entity in charge, where would the dead go, who would control the monsters? What we need is to take a page from the mortals, we need a form of democracy, it's time to modernise, time to bring the Gods and the Greek world we live in into the 21st century. We need democracy, that's right, democracy, we need to ensure that all greek species, demigods and nature spirits and gods a like have a say, have a voice, that they have a VOTE! A Democratic government for the Greek world we live in would serve to ensure that no god or demigod could become overindulged with power for too long. (Welcome to'' ALL ''races) Gallery Leader: Lionel Astor God Parent: Themis Message About the Faction: Fellow Demigods, I have come to believe wholeheartedly, that the gods have been too long uncontested in their rule, it is the very reason we have all gathered here, the common thread that binds us all together. They have become corrupt, lazy, egotistical, are they really any better than those that came before them that the gods themselves over threw? However, I fear that some may be looking at the solution to short sightedly, if we simply take them out of their rule by destroying them or overthrowing them, how long before their replacements also become as corrupt? On the other hand, if no one were in charge, what would happen, what kind of chaos might ensue without any clear entity in charge, where would the dead go, who would control the monsters? What we need is to take a page from the mortals, we need a form of democracy, it's time to modernise, time to bring the Gods and the Greek world we live in into the 21st century. We need democracy, that's right, democracy, we need to ensure that all greek species, demigods and nature spirits and gods a like have a say, have a voice, that they have a VOTE! A Democratic government for the Greek world we live in would serve to ensure that no god or demigod could become overindulged with power for too long. 2nd in Command: ???? Astor (Lionel's younger brother) God Parent: Themis